wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Gnat
__NOEDITSECTION__ Gnat belongs to Simmer, so please don't steal anything on this page! Inluding art and her concepts. Thanks. --- dragons are so easily manipulated when they are afraid... Appearance Gnat is a dragon built on a muscular, bulky frame, with a square jaw and horns that are slightly crooked when one gets close enough. Her body is rather short from shoulder to hip, adding to the well filled out shape she possesses. Her tail is long and tipped by the barb that all SandWings have. Gnat's sail is straight and well kept, with a few artistic chips in it here and there. Her scales are light coffee brown with little freckles dotted down the entire middle row and sprinkled on her snout. Her underbelly is a creamy colour like milk froth, and there is an almost black pattern running down her back. Gnat wears no jewellery and walks silently due to the lack of metal on her scales. She owns armour from her former occupation but now it sits gathering dust in a broom cupboard. However Gnat's body is far from ideal. She is missing both wings, cut off crudely from the joint on either side. Her wings had to be amputated from damage to their membranes. Many dragons you asked wouldn't know her eye colour, because she has a black cloth tied over where her eyes should be. A bit of raw looking scar tissue peeks out from under the cloth, and this is because underneath it there lie no eyes at all. Only scars and hollows where eyeballs used to be. Gnat walks in an almost submissive way, with her head lowered and her tail close and dragging on the sand. Her ears are quite long and nicked on the left one, and she is usually frowning or blank faced. Her voice is soft and dragons must strain to hear it. Often her don't-notice-me body language comes off as rude, and this is just the way she wants it. Personality Very few elements of Gnat's personality before the tragedy remain intact. She is possessed, or controlled, by an evil spirit named Dolus. Dolus gives her only some control and has altered parts of her personality. Gnat comes off as prickly and antisocial, and most dragons would prefer to avoid initating conversation. If they try, Gnat will barely respond, usually with quiet yes or no answers. She is seen as a solitary dragon to most, however this is the opposite of true. Gnat’s outward unfriendliness comes from fear. She is deadly afraid of the dark, and being blind terrifies her. She is even more afraid of being alone, and sees Dolus as her only friend. wip Abilities History Gnat hatched late. Her mother, Weevil, never seemed to like her, but her father, Grain, was besotted the minute he saw his first and only dragonet. Gnat always thought he had the most beautiful eyes. They were more brown than black, and she couldn’t have been more happy that she shared this trait with him. Grain and Gnat spent most of their time togeter, playing and laughing, him teaching her the ways of the desert. When Gnat reached the age of 5 however, Weevil decided it was time for her to start earning her keep. She was sent away to train as a soldier, and for two years she did not see her father once. She heard not a word from home, and she had a creeping feeling her mother was behind this. After the training was over, Gnat was allowed to visit her family in their little home in the desert. Everything was much the same, little plants growing in window boxes and lizards darting timidly across the sand as they saw her approaching. Yet, inside the house, when Gnat pushed open the door, something felt very different indeed. Where the walls had once sprouted shelves that carried her father’s zany collection of tiny jewels and trinkets, there now was nothing but bare white paint. On the ground there was no longer a shaggy carpet made of bleached camel hair, leaving the cold gray floor exposed. But most of all, Grain did not come to greet her. Gnat’s heart dropped like a stone. She crept silently through the halls that seemed disturbed, as if they had seen something she hadn’t and didn’t want to tell her what it was. The house creaked solemnly. Suddenly Gnat was slammed into a wall with great force, by a dragon shooting out of the room across from where she was standing. Head spinning and vision wavering, Gnat could just make out her mother’s face. However this Weevil wasn’t supressing her hatred, as she usually did. Her eyes were alive with insanity, and the dark rings beneath then suggested that she hadn’t slept in days. Pressed against a wall now, Gnat’s heart thumped like the beating of the festival drums. “This is your fault, you little worm!” Weevil hissed in Gnat’s face, her breath putrid. “It’s your fault he’s dead.” Weevil didn’t need to continue. Gnat knew she meant Grain. And her heart broke into a thousand pieces. Weevil was smiling the insane half-moon grin of a phsycopath, and Gnat figured out what the dark liquid on her talons was. Blood. Weevil had murdered Grain. Most likely right on the white carpet, hence why it was missing. Gnat didn’t fight as Weevil raved about how she would finally be able to rid herself of the disappointment of a dragonet she now held against a wall, without Grain interfering. Gnat remembered pain, as her mother ripped her talons through her wings. She remembered roaring as dragons found the house and tried to save her from her mother. The last thing Gnat ever saw was her mother’s talons slashing at her eyes, sun peeking in the windows, and blood. A red haze was the last colour Gnat saw before she never saw again. There was fear. Terrible aching fear. Fear of the dark and fear of loneliness. And that was when Dolus found their host. —� Dolus had whispered promises into Gnat’s ears. They took ahold of the strings and they knew how to pull them. Gnat willingly gave them custody of her body. Dolus kept one promise. They gave Gnat sight again. It is a little hazy, tinted black-green, but she feels comfort that she doesn’t have to see the dark anymore. Most of all, she will never be alone again, becuase Dolus is there to guide her. Gnat does not notice the control she has given Dolus. She thinks they are her friend when really, they are using her. Relationships Dolus: Gnat thinks Dolus is like a very close friend. She sees them as her guardian and someone who can guide her and be there for her. At times she does get frustrated with them, but then they threaten to leave her and she forgives them because she believes Dolus is always in the right. She now relies on Dolus and gives them more power than they should have. Weevil: Gnat hates her mother for what she did to her. This is a feeling totally her own, she needed no persuasion from Dolus. Gnat never wants to see her mother ever again, if she can help it, and would rather die than say a single word to her. Trivia *Dolus means trickery in Latin *Dolus found Gnat by following her feelings of betrayal *Gnat actually has the power to overthrow Dolus easily if she wanted to, but Dolus chose her because they knew she would be too afraid of loneliness to do so * Gnat actually sees through Dolus’ eyes, hence why she can still wear the cloth * Only Gnat can feel the presence of Dolus. Gallery text Category:Content (Simmer-Lepius) Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Mature Content Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters